onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Visual Editor issues
The usage of visual editor is screwing up our references, putting unnecessary spaces in between the equal sign and the numerical values of chapters and episodes, and placing the reference text before the chapter and episode numbers. Ugly, so we need to do something. My proposals: # Find a way to disable the visual editor system (change the coding, ask for wiki staff, something). # Add a new rule forbidding the usage of the visual editor. # Assign a bot to fix up these screw ups. Please discuss, people. 01:21, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Discussion Forbidding it would probably go against wikia policy, so #3 would be the best option if it's possible. 01:54, July 10, 2015 (UTC) And asking people is to not use it is no good, since they still use it. Or can we change the coding of our reference system to somehow counter the visual editor's interference? Well, first, we need a bot to fix up these messes. Any bot? 02:25, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Staff would never let us disable the visual editor. Now, can I ask a serious question: I know it changes the format of all these things in code, but do they actually change the end result for the reader? 02:34, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Reading, no. But it makes editing harder due to the messy appearance. 02:44, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Sent a compliant to the staff months ago, here's what they told me. TL;DR you can't count on the staff to do any damn thing. 02:52, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Yes they do change something actually. I was bored and decided to clean up the mess on Dressrosa Arc article. The page loaded significantly faster after I finished. SeaTerror (talk) 03:20, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Maybe (for the moment) a line can be added to the "Reminder and Warnings" section from the front page, to recommend the usage of the Source Editor over the Visual Editor, if possible a link to this help page can be included for people that are new on Wikia. 03:41, July 10, 2015 (UTC)DekkenMinus (talk) It doesn't look like there's a rule against disabling it since the Dr. Who wiki did it a few years ago and it was a member of staff who suggested the change. 04:08, July 10, 2015 (UTC) DP disabled it ages ago but it didn't matter since people could still edit with visual editor. SeaTerror (talk) 04:11, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Then why not go with option 2, forbidding users from using visual editors here? If we use it in other wiki, it probably won't screw up the reference system since they don't have as complicated ones as we do. 04:14, July 10, 2015 (UTC) I think staff can also disable it it although they don't usually do it. I'm not sure if making a rule against it would do anything since it's mostly anons and new users who don't know the rules who use it 04:16, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :Hey there. We are open to preventing VE from being the primary editor, but it's the kind of thing we'd do based on seeing it causing real issues. Regarding Jademing's screenshot - that was me :) We do have an open ticket about that issue - but we've not been able to work on it yet (unfortunately, the technical team always has a very long list of items to do). Could someone put together some new examples of this issue and send them in to , so we can check the same issues are still evident? As part of it, we'll make sure to review the status of VE here. Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 14:21, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I sent in an example to that link. 16:37, July 10, 2015 (UTC) If staff could disable the visual mode that'd help everyone. If not I support the usage of bots. 00:00, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :I have switched it to that the 'Edit' button will always point to the classic editor here (regardless of user preference). The VisualEditor is still accessible via the Edit button dropdown, but it isn't the default editor any more. If you do continue to see any issues that appear to be a result of the VisualEditor, we'd definitely like to hear about it - so please do send reports in to ! Kirkburn (talk) 17:10, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :That's excellent news. Thank you. : 17:33, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Kirkburn! I think we can close this forum for the time being now. If the issues continue, it can be reopened for further discussion. 17:42, July 13, 2015 (UTC)